13 Stories of Halloween:Tricks and Treats(A 'From Dusk to Dawn' Story)
by Elhini Prime
Summary: It's Halloween and the Greymans have had enough of Dusk's pranks that she's pulled on them. It's time for payback...but revenge comes with a price... Set in Transformers Prime, but on Cybertron's Counterpart. If you've read 'Son of the Stars', 'From Dusk to Dawn' series or 'Phoenix Ivorra' series, this is set in those three. Post 'Phoenix Ivorra'.


**13 Stories of Halloween**

 **Fandom:** ** _Transformers: Prime_**

 **Story Based In:** ** _Son of the Stars/From Dusk to Dawn/Phoenix Ivorra_** **. (set on the dimensional counterpart of Cybertron, featuring the OCs from those three series).**

 **Summary: It's Halloween and the Greymans have had enough of Dusk's pranks that she's pulled on them. It's time for payback...but revenge comes with a price...**

* * *

 _Tricks and Treats_

"Trick or Treat!"

Dusk gave a smile as Avalon giggled and held up the plastic pumpkin expectantly. Her silver-blue eyes sparkled with child-like innocence that melted Dusk's heart.

"I don't have any candy, Avi," Dusk told her, "But you make one cute little angel,"

Avalon twitched her wings as her halo dipped over one eye. Dusk knelt down and straightened the slender, gold band.

"I know," Avalon said with a cheeky smile, "I just practicing! You _will_ have candy tonight…right?"

"I'll do my best," Dusk smiled, ruffling Avalon's hair.

"Kay!" the little Halfling beamed before skipping off.

"So what are _you_ going to do for Halloween?" Ben's voice asked as he hugged Dusk over the back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hmm…I don't know quite yet," Dusk replied, "I'll think of something,"

"…You _do_ know it's tonight, right?"

"Well… _yeah_ ," Dusk sputtered, "I just…"

She gave a defeated sigh.

"Last year's was the best costume I ever did," she pouted.

"And you scared the living daylights out of Sean,"

"And that's why it was the best one I've done," Dusk smirked, "Ridiculously simple, yet elegantly refined. All I did was get Dawn to paint my wings and body to look like rock, and I put in some fangs,"

"Amber didn't speak to you for a month,"

"Ah…true,"

She turned to Ben, arching an eyebrow.

"So what are _you_ going to do for Halloween?" she asked.

"Probably an army soldier," Ben shrugged, "Honoring Dad this year,"

"Sounds like fun," Dusk smiled, tapping her finger against her chin, "I think I'm going to go ask my siblings what they're doing…they might be able to help me get an idea,"

"Have fun," Ben called as Dusk walked off.

As she shut the door, Ben turned to the side.

"You can come out now," he said.

The air shimmered and Dawn materialized out of nowhere.

"You know…that's eerie how you do that," Ben deadpanned.

Dawn shrugged.

"All our family can do it because of Mom," she replied softly, "Dusk just hasn't figured it out yet,"

"Thank God for that," Ben shuddered, "She's sneaky enough without invisibility,"

Dawn's lips quirked in a smile before fading again as her equally sapphire eyes flicked up into Ben's emerald ones.

"So, explain to me _why_ you wanted me here?"

"I'm wanting your whole family," Ben admitted, "But Dusk would have gotten suspicious,"

"Oh…what for?" Dawn asked.

Ben tossed a look towards the door before turning back to Dawn.

"We're going to get Dusk…one major, scary Halloween Prank for all the ones she's pulled on us,"

Dawn's face turned sour as she remembered the prank Dusk had pulled on her…she couldn't sleep for _days_ after that!

She didn't care if that snake wasn't real…she fried it in any case.

"I'm in," the twin growled.

* * *

"C'mon, X, _please_ say it?" Colbolt's voice pleaded.

"No," came Xavier's deeper rumble, "Not until you say _yours_ ,"

"Not a chance!"

"Then I won't say it,"

"Fine,"

Dusk turned the corner to see both her elder brothers in what looked like ancient Greek and Roman armor.

Colbolt, in the Roman armor, raised his arms.

"Hold the line! Stay with me!" he cried, "If you find yourself alone, riding in the green fields with the sun on your face, do not be troubled. For you are in Elysium, and you're already dead!"

"Very good," Xavier smirked, turning towards his brother, "Now it is my turn,"

His face devolved into a scowl.

"Madness?" he asked softly and then lifted his voice into a roaring bellow, "THIS. IS. _SPARTAI!"_

And he kicked Colbolt in the shin.

"OW!" Colbolt whined, and Dusk choked on her laughter, "X! You never said that you'd _kick_ me!"

"You can't do that line without it," Xavier said calmly, "You're lucky I didn't kick you higher up…"

Colbolt's face turned dark and he lunged at his twin, the two wrestled for a few minutes before…

"Ow! Colbolt! Your armor's poking me in the leg!"

"Yours is jabbing my ribs!"

"Get off me!"

" _You_ get off!"

"You're on top of me!"

"Are you two going to keep fighting like two year olds?" Dusk teased, "Or do I have to split you up?"

"It'd be nice if you helped us get up?" Colbolt asked, batting his eyelashes.

Dusk rolled her eyes, but she walked over to her siblings and helped them get loose. It took quite a while, since the two were stuck pretty good, but Dusk managed to detangle her two brothers from their predicament.

"Will there ever be a day where you two _don't_ fight with each other?" she asked.

"What a boring day that would be," Xavier chuckled.

"Besides," Colbolt added, " _You_ fight with Dawn just as much as X and I squabble with each other,"

"I don't know whether to be surprised you used that word or irritated that you turned that back on me," Dusk scowled, "Besides, Dawn and I are as different as night and day as…"

"Dusk and dawn?" Xavier teased.

"Well…yeah!" Dusk blinked, "Mom somehow knew that we'd be that way I guess…"

"Face it…fighting with the twin is _way_ too much fun," Colbolt snickered…and then Xavier cuffed him upside the head.

"Ignore him," the eldest Greyman child sighed, "What are you wanting, Dusk? There had to be some reason you came to see us…and not to see the two of us getting turned into a Halfling knot,"

"I _did_ come to see what you two were doing for costumes…I wanted to see if anyone was copying…"

Both twins looked at each other before turning two evil smiles towards Dusk.

"You don't have one…do you?" Colbolt asked.

"I never said that!" Dusk protested.

"You implied it," Xavier pointed out.

"You…shut up," Dusk growled, bristling angrily while her brothers laughed.

Xavier put a hand on Dusk's shoulder.

"You'll find one…I'm sure of it,"

"Carter and Adri are in the courtyard," Colbolt suggested, "Maybe they'll have a few good ideas?"

"You're right!" Dusk beamed, "Thanks guys,"

And she went off.

Xavier turned to his brother.

"Do you think Ben's plan will work?" he asked.

"If it doesn't…" Colbolt started, "We're all dead,"

* * *

"I can't believe you," came Adrian's voice.

"Hey, I've had the costume for a while…I just never had the chance to wear it!" Carter's voice protested.

Dusk, curious, turned around the corner and saw her two younger siblings, like her older brothers, squabbling over costumes.

Adrian tapped a red and white boot on the ground in annoyance. She was dressed _very_ patriotically, or at least that's how it was in Dusk's opinion. She wore a dark blue skirt spangled with stars and a spaghetti strap red tank-top with a golden emblem emblazoned on the chest while a golden tiara encircled her head, she carried a coil of golden rope at her side.

Carter on the other hand…his costume almost made Dusk fall over.

The youngest Greyman boy was decked out in a blue body suit with a red cape and a splash of yellow and red on the chest…but it was the emblem that was on his chest that stunned Dusk.

A heavily stylized 'S'.

"You _know_ Mom said not to mention any of that stuff to Dusk and Ben…not after…"

"Says the girl in a DC costume," Carter deadpanned, "Besides, it's a great…"

"How did you get that costume?" Dusk finally blurted out.

The fraternal twins froze, both of them ashen faced as they faced their eldest sister.

"Last time I saw it," Dusk continued, "was when Kal visited us,"

"Um…Avi's got a good memory," Carter stammered, "She described it and I asked Gram if she could make it,"

Dusk closed an eye.

"Uh huh," she hummed, "You're a bad liar Carter,"

"I swear! It's true!" Carter yelped, "I…"

Adrian elbowed him in the ribs, making him cut off with a grunt of pain.

"Don't listen to him," Adrian waved, "He can be an idiot sometimes,"

"I see," Dusk deadpanned, making Carter give an indignant 'Hey!'

"So what are you going to be this year?" Adrian asked, changing the subject.

"Ah…well…I dunno yet," Dusk admitted, not wanting to go through the ribbing she got from her older brothers again.

"Better think of one soon," Carter grumbled, rubbing his side, "Halloween's tonight,"

"I _know_ that,"

Dusk shook her head and started off.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to think of what I can do,"

"That was close," Carter breathed.

" _Too_ close if you ask me," Adrian replied, "If you and your loose lips spill the beans about that prank…Ben will have your head and Dusk will have you at the top of her hit list,"

Carter gulped. After seeing what Dusk did to those she wanted to get even with…

He _really_ didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

* * *

Ben watched as Dusk suddenly sprinted into the room…and then shoved him out.

"I've got it!" she cried, "And _no_ you can't see 'til I'm done!"

"Um…alright then?" Ben blinked as Dusk shut the door and locked it.

"Would anyone like to explain why my eldest daughter was racing towards the palace, laughing and squealing at the top of her lungs?" came a soft, warm, alto voice.

Ben turned around to see Silver standing behind him, dressed in slightly glowing silver armor, her wings relaxed, and her broadsword, Excalibur, over her shoulder.

"Guardian angel?" Ben asked, to which Silver gave a slight smile and a shrug.

"My options are more limited than my children," she said, "I can't make my wings disappear like they can,"

"Ah…right," Ben nodded, "Anyway, Dusk finally figured out what she wants to be today,"

"Just now?" Silver asked, "She does realize that the party starts in less than two hours,"

"That's Dusk for you," Ben shrugged.

Silver shook her head, her silver-blond hair rippling as she pinched her nose.

"That girl is turning out to be more like me every day," she muttered, "And I'm not sure that's a good thing,"

"You turned out alright," came Michael's voice as his arms wrapped around Silver's slim shoulders, "She'll be fine,"

"It's not her I'm worried about…" Silver replied, looking at Ben, "It's the boy. I torment _you_ enough…imagine what she does to him!"

"She's not _that_ bad," Ben protested.

"Just wait until you find her secret candy stash," Michael winked, "Make sure you don't get caught,"

Silver stomped on his foot, making Michael yelp.

"And for that…you're sleeping on the couch," the High Queen growled, shaking her finger at him, "Now, come on, we need to get the ballroom ready for the party tonight,"

"Have fun, Ben," Michael called as he was all but marched out by Silver.

Ben had already donned his costume and was waiting for at least fifteen minutes before Dusk finally came out.

The boy's jaw dropped. Dusk had gone from a fiery princess…

To a Frost Archer.

She was dressed in hunter's garb, only in shades of icy blue and frosty gold, her silver longbow had a glamor over it, turning it into what looked like pure, blued ice. She had a dark, midnight blue cloak with swirling golden designs throughout it. The young Halfling had pulled up the hood of said cloak, hiding most of her white-blond hair and just barely shadowed her brilliant sapphire eyes.

"You look…wow…" Ben blinked.

"It was either this or The Girl On Fire," Dusk admitted, "I wanted to shake things up a bit,"

"You've shaken me," Ben replied, to which Dusk smiled.

"Your costume is pretty good too," she grinned, "Robin Hood,"

Ben looked down at his costume.

"It was _supposed_ to be a Ranger," he grumbled, "And then Avi and Adri had fun with my cloak…ripping off the hood and leaving the hat,"

He took Dusk's arm and they walked towards the ballroom.

"I swear, those two can be as bad as _you_!" he continued.

"I think we all get it from Mom," Dusk hummed, her boots barely making any sound as they walked, "Gram said Mom was _awful_ when it came to someone she didn't like or just her and her boredom,"

"Now that scares me a bit," Ben admitted.

Dusk gave a dark laugh as the guards opened the doors to the ballroom.

"It should," she chuckled.

"Announcing, Crown Princessa Dusk Andromeda Starfighter Castora and Crown Prince Benjamin _Javier Tomás Rafael Castora!" the crier called as the two came into the ballroom and walked down the stairs._

 _"You look real pretty!" Avalon chirped, her halo slipping down the side of her head again as Dusk and Ben got close._

"Nice costume," Colbolt beamed, "Not something I would have chose for you…"

"If you had your way, we'd have Dusk in a monster costume!" Dawn jibed, tossing her head so that the radish-like earrings swayed, sparkling in the light.

"Thank you for defending me," Dusk said dryly but then scanned over her twin with a smile, "Nice Luna costume, sis,"

"Couldn't have you stealing it now could I?" Dawn teased.

Dusk stared at her twin, "Who are you and what have you done with Dawn,"

Said twin laughed lightly.

"It's Halloween, silly, all sorts of crazy things can happen," she grinned…

And then the candles, the only lights in the room, all went out.

"Like that?" Dusk deadpanned.

"Strange…" Silver murmured, "There's no wind tonight…I made sure. Michael…can you turn the lights back on again?"

"Everyone!" Michael called out, his voice rumbling with _Ivorra_ authority, "Mind your heads!"

He waited a few seconds…and then a large streak of fire whirled around the room before shooting upwards and exploding in the chandelier, bathing the crowd in brilliant gold and blue light.

"Nicely done," Silver purred as she leaned into Michael's shoulder, "But a little theatrical, don't you think?"

"Ah, it was just fine and you know it," he teased, his golden Archangel armor gleaming to complement Silver's Guardian Angel.

"Um…not to scare anyone…" Ben started, "But weren't there more people than this?"

Everyone looked around…just to see that the ten of them, the seven siblings, Ben and the Greyman parents, were the only ones in the room.

"Where they all go?" Avalon asked, pulling on her mother's wing.

"I don't know…" Silver replied, "But I'm going to find out,"

She unsheathed her blades and walked forwards, Michael next to her, his own blade blazing brightly in his hand. The others followed.

The group had went down one of Iadail Palace's many halls, just to have the lights go out again. Michael tried to light the room, but wasn't able to keep the candles lit. So they went through the dark, moving forward slowly, feeling their way along the walls. The hallway was narrow, and the walls were freezing.

Suddenly, Dusk's hand touched something that wasn't wall. It was warm and fleshy.

Like a human arm.

She recoiled, and grabbed someone else's arm.

"What, Dusk?" Silver's voice came through the darkness.

"Nothing," she muttered, "Almost tripped, that's all,"

She looked around, but she still couldn't see a thing.

Then Adrian screamed. Not a "just-to-scare-my-friends" scream, a real scream. Everyone stopped.

"Adri!" Carter called, "Sis, what happened?"

No reply.

"Adrian!" Carter shouted.

"We'll go back to the entrance and get some help," Silver reassured him as she embraced him, "Michael, would you get the door?"

There was fifteen seconds of absolute silence.

"It is locked," the High King said in a low voice, "I can't open it,"

"What?" there was a thud as Colbolt threw his full weight against the door, "Scrap!"

"Come on, let's get through the rest of the house," Dawn said, "Then we can get to the exit, and find someone to help find Adrian,"

There was the sound of a door opening, and dim light flooded the hallway. The group moved into the next room. Avalon seemed to be crying.

Dusk looked around, and saw blood smears across the walls and floor. The scarlet marks were glistening, and flies buzzed eagerly around them.

Dawn looked at the blood.

"Mom…is this real?"

Silver leaned closer to a blood smear and squinted at it.

"Perhaps," she said slowly.

Avalon moved closer to Silver.

"Everyone stick together," Michael ordered, "I have the terrible feeling that this is no longer a game,"

Ben put his hand on Colbolt's shoulder, and took Dusk's hand. Avalon slipped her hand into Silver's and Michael's hand, and Michael placed his hand on Silver's back. Xavier kept close to Carter, but did not touch him. Carter put his hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"I think we missed something," Silver said, trying to lighten the mood a bit, "Shouldn't someone be jumping out at us with a hammer or a hacksaw or something?"

"That's not funny, Mom," Dusk growled.

"I don't know," Michael murmured, ignoring his eldest daughter's growl, "Let's just get to the next room,"

They made their way through the door opposite them, and came to another pitch black hallway. They got halfway down it when Silver spoke.

"Sound off," she ordered.

"Dusk here!"

"Ben too,"

"Col's still with ya!"

"I'm here, sweetheart,"

"Me too!" Avalon whimpered.

"Carter here,"

Silver frowned.

"Xavier? Dawn?" she asked.

"Here, both of us," Xavier's calm voice said, "Dawn's shoe came untied and she fell,"

"But I'm ok now," Dawn added.

"Let's keep moving then…" Michael suggested.

They hurried through the hall when suddenly Colbolt let out a yelp.

"X!" he shouted, "No! Agh! Mom, I just had his hand! He's gone!"

There was a sharp scream and Dawn's hand slipped off of Ben's shoulder.

"DAWN!" Dusk screeched.

Michael rammed into the door they had just come to, cursing bitterly as he realized it, like the last one, was locked behind them.

"We've got to get out of here," Silver said softly, "And when I find the one that did this…I'll kill them slowly,"

The group rejoined hands and carefully made their way down the hall. They came to another door and stopped.

"Do not let go," Silver ordered, to which everyone nodded.

The door creaked open and Silver started to sing, a lovely song that spoke of hope and love and trust. Michael joined in, his baritone weaving and intertwining with Silver's alto. Avalon's sweet soprano created a high descant as the others joined in…

Suddenly, Silver, Carter, Colbolt and Michael's voices cut out.

"MOM! DAD! NO!" Dusk screamed, lunging forwards only for Ben to catch her, "LET GO!"

"It'll get you too if I don't hold you," Ben said sharply, "Take Avi's hand…"

Something hard and fast rammed into Dusk's legs, it took a moment for the Halfling to realize her youngest sibling was clinging to her leg, sobbing hysterically.

"It's ok, Avi, I promise, it's ok," Dusk cooed, picking up Avalon.

"Don't leave me…" the poor, tiny Halfling begged.

"I won't, I promise," Dusk murmured as Avalon buried her head into her shoulder.

The trio kept going. The next hallway was cold, and smaller than the last one. There was only room for them to walk single file, and even then Dusk's shoulders scraped against the walls, she was forced to have Avalon walk beside her as Ben led the way, holding both Halflings' hands. Everything was silent, except for the breathing from all three of the walkers.

The door at the end of the hallway opened, and they entered a small room lit by a single light bulb. A plastic knife lay forgotten on the floor.

"Everyone here?" Dusk asked…

Her spark sank as she saw it was just her and Ben in the room.

Ben held her chin in his hands.

"We need to get moving, ok?" he told her, "Follow me,"

The walked into the next room…and into pitch blackness.

"I'm still here," Ben promised, "We're the only two left it looks like…I don't know how much more of this there is, but it's clear that it is not a game. This is real danger. We must take every precaution necessary. We can't let go of our hands. I _will_ get you out and we _will…"_

He never finished.

"Ben?" Dusk breathed, "Ben…?"

Silence.

"Oh…oh Prima, Primus, Creator…NO!" she screamed, "BEN!"

Dusk started to frantically search for the door, still unfamiliar with the castle setup. Her wildly flailing hands hit something metal and she latched onto it, recognizing the shape of a door handle.

She flung open the door burst into the next room. The…the _ballroom_?!

"BOO!" came the shout as someone grabbed her around the waist.

Dusk shrieked and jumped many feet into the air before whirling around and socking Ben in the nose…and seeing the rest of her family and the guests perfectly alright.

"YOU GLITCHES!" Dusk shrieked "YOU ALL ARE AWFUL! I THOUGHT YOU _DIED_!"

"This was revenge for all the things you did to us on Halloween," Xavier chided, "This ought to teach you a very good lesson,"

"Yeah," Dusk snarled, eyes flashing, "I've learned something…and you have too,"

"And that is?" Dawn asked.

"You all better sleep with your eyes open,"

Ben wiped his bleeding nose and embraced a very stiff Dusk.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "But you kinda did deserve it after the fear fair stuff you pull on us,"

Dusk gave a dark growl but then sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled…

But the gears were already turning for the biggest prank ever set on Cybres.

 **This was one of the stories that got put up last year for the last Halloween thing I did.**

 **List of stories in this series:**

 _ **Grim Grinning Ghosts**_ **(FNAF/Soul tetrology)**

 _ **Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres.**_ **Original from last year)**

 _ **Witches, Ghosts and Monsters**_ **(** ** _Tron/Son of Tron_** **Original from last year)**

 _ **Masquerade**_ **(** ** _Pacific Rim_** **Original from last year)**

 _ **All Hallows Eve**_ **(** ** _The Lord of the Rings_** **Original from last year)**

 _ **Spooky Scary**_ **Skeletons (** ** _Pacific Rim)_**

 _ **Don't Look Behind You!**_ **(** ** _Tron_** **)**

 _ **Friends on the Other**_ **Side (** ** _FNAF/_** **Soul tetrology)**

 _ **Thrills and Chills**_ ** _(_** _ **Transformers/Son of the Stars**_ **verse)**

 ** _Trick or Treat! (Transformers/Son of Magic_** **verse)**

 ** _You Can't Scare Me!_** **(** ** _Pacific Rim)_**

 _ **Ghostbuster**_ **(** ** _FNAF_** **X** ** _Tron/ Soul_** **and** ** _Son of Tron_** **crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)**

 **And then a mystery fic that I'll release on Halloween...it won't be finished on Halloween as it'll be a multi-chapter fic. But...I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
